Dyskusja:Executor(DH)
Czy to nie nazwa z Pokemonów :] ? Vezok999 18:52, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) To popularna nazwa, np. Vader miał Gwiezdny Niszczyciel "Executor". O ile się nie mylę... Lord Vox 18:55, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) A raczej Superniszczyciel. A tak w ogóle to coś taki pustawy ten artykuł. Lord Vox 19:01, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) Zauważyłem błąd: nie Corenastian ''tylko Corenastan''. Fajnie, że wykorzystałeś ten podgatunek. Banderwil Ale czy to niedziwne, że jeszcze żaden Mroczny Łowca go nie zabił. No bo przecież każdy, kto zrezygnuje ze służby dla TSO musi zostać zabity. Banderwil Dobra. Pozwoliłem sobie poprawić Corenastiana.' Banderwil' Veziu, oglądasz Pokemony? Nazwa jest normalna. To po polsku po prostu egzekutor, czyli ktoś, kto wykonuje egzekucje. Co to za wielkie halo?--Guurahk 22:02, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) Trochę nie na temat, ale muszę sptostować- oglądałem. Jak miałem około o ile mnie pamięć nie zawodzi 10 lat Vezok999 23:56, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) Nazwe i motyw mechanicznej ręki wziołem z serialu Zorro, który leci o 8.00 na TVN co rok w wakacje. OpiekunŻycia 06:26, sie 16, 2010 (UTC) A , i nienawidzę Pokemonów. OpiekunŻycia 18:42, sie 16, 2010 (UTC) Uuuuu. Foch. Stałeś się wrogiem numer jeden fanów pokemon xD--Guurahk 21:46, sie 16, 2010 (UTC) To źle?OpiekunŻycia 08:15, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Ja lubilem i do tej pory lubię sobie Pokemony obejrzeć. Vezok triumfuje - jest taki Pokemon.Kani--Nui 07:53, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Pokemony to kolejna chińska, ogłupiająca kreskówka. Pewnie chińskie dzieci nie wiedzą, że executor to po ang. ten kto wykonuje egzekucje, tylko myślą, że to Pokeman, czy jak to tam nazywają. OpiekunŻycia 07:58, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Po pierwsze Zivo: tak to źle. Po drugie: nie chińska tylko japońska. Po trzecie: oglądałem pokemony do końca trzeciej czy czwartej serii, kiedy jeszcze był w nich sens i uważam, że egzekutor to Pokemon? Po czwarte: Foch 4ever. Po piąte:..... qrde :D spodobało mi się wypisywanie punktów. Po szóste: jak tam życie? Po siódme: qrde spamuję. Po ósme: podpisano Pan wielkie G A i po dziewiąte: to jedna z niewielu tych porąbanych siekierą :D mang, która ma jakiś sens. Po pierwsze:Jeśli japońska to jeszcze gorzej. Po drugie: Każdy, kto się tym interesujwe tak uważa. Po trzecie: Tak powiedział OpiekunŻycia 08:24, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Tia, mi się zdaje, że to była obraza... Przecież to ja powiedziałem, co znaczy egzekutor :P Słuchaj lepiej przyhamuj.--Guurahk 09:02, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) A tak w ogóle to jest off-top, więc koniec. OpiekunŻycia 09:08, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Są już zdjęcia! I jak? OpiekunŻycia 09:31, sie 21, 2010 (UTC) Szczerze mówiąc wyobrażałem go sobie trochę inaczej. Ogólnie fajny, tylko brązaowe elementy nie pasują. I pelerynka jak u Grievousa :) . 9+/10 Lord Vox 09:57, sie 21, 2010 (UTC) A w swojej broni powinien mieć ten taki pocisk. Lord Vox 10:02, sie 21, 2010 (UTC) "Ten taki pocisk" mi się zgubił. A Grievous to moja ulubiona postać ze star warsów. OpiekunŻycia 10:15, sie 21, 2010 (UTC) A peleryna jest od Króla Marcusa z lego knights kingdom, jakby ktoś się pytał. OpiekunŻycia 07:57, sie 22, 2010 (UTC) A dlaczego sobie sam nie zrobisz? Brakuje mi na niej Loga jakiegoś:/ - Lepsze sa te setowe, niż te własne... przynajmniej moim zdaniem. Chciałoby by się mieć ;) Vezok999 18:21, sie 22, 2010 (UTC) W fabule miał czarną pelerynę, która zszarzała się ze starości i odbarwiła się na brązowo od piasku.(Executor działa na pustyni) A setowo peleryna jest szara. OpiekunŻycia 07:06, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Ogólnie świetny, choć trochę kolorystycznie mi nie pasują ochraniacze na nogach, te brązowe. Ale i tak ocena wysoka. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Cały jego tółów jest brązowy. Myślałem, że będzie to widać. CesarzSkorpion 07:18, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Nie król Marcus, tylko Mathias (wiem bo też go mam). A MOC niczym szczególnym (według mnie) się nie wyróżnia, dlatego... hmm... 3-/5. Toa Lesskovikk nie oceniający historii No dobra.... tak to jest, ze niektóre mocki muszą trochę pobyć, by je docenić. Było u mnie tak z Dehu i Komendosem Andalorianinem. Oto kolejny taki przypadek- no jedna z moich ulubionych postaci, ale przede wszystkim mocków. Dla mnie jest po prostu świetny, 10/10, czyli max. Ale że sama ocena w skali to nie w moim stylu, to wymienię, co mi się najbardziej podoba: Świtny tułów, który pozwala na taką ocenę. Pasuje do reszty ciała, ta duża ilość sznorówek i łańcuchów jest super. Głowa Rahksi jest strzałem w dziesiątkę i przede wszystkim- ręka. Najlepsza jak dla mnie mechaniczna ręka na FB. Jest prawie doskonała- Mech-Hand, Nova czy nawet mój Jachr się przy nim chowają, a tak na marginesie, to on mnie zainspirował przy budowie Jachira w oczywistym miejscu... Dodam jeszcze tylko, że zdjęcie z Firoxem dupa, nie imię :P wymiata :) Vezok999 22:12, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) 7/10 Sideways 16:01, sie 23, 2015 (UTC) 8/10 Voxovan 16:02, sie 23, 2015 (UTC)